Rise Of A New King
by Anakin Vader
Summary: Percy Jackson, a legend, hero, traitor...or is it so? When accused of treachery, killed and out of the game, Percy has a new threat to take care...even though he is dead, or is he? With love, hate, angst, action, adventure and a whole new set of paranoid gods to take care of, will Percy be able to survive the ultimate quest. Short chapter but will be over 100 chapters...worth it
1. Chapter 1

The Rise Of A New King

Percy POV

All he did was scream. Scream as his soul mate fell to the ground with that cursed sword in her stomach. There lay, with a bleeding mouth and stomach Annabeth Chase. Percy took out riptide. Gaia would pay for that. However, first he had to deal with the stupid giant king- Porphyrion.

Percy unleashed his full power. Thats all to be said. He didn't hesitate once as his sword took control of his mind. the sword and Percy became one. Percy let his anger come through. with one swift leap, he reached the giant kings neck and readied to stab him there and then.

* * *

 **Okay, short chapter. like, really short chapter, but its just a prologue. I am still getting used to adding chapters to a book. I really don't know how to add chapters. Usually, i just write a few million words in one story chapter and end it. however, chapters are much better for cliffhangers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis POV

Artemis could not help but be amazed at the _mans_ skills, he had saved her himself. Percy was...an interesting case. he was sincere, kind, loyal as well as the only decent man alive. The man had gone to the depths of Tartarus, fought Kronos, saved Artemis and as well as lost his one true love. That man was emotionally strong even than her. Wait a minute...back up. Was Artemis just complimenting him...oh crap. **( sorry I had it so short Artemis POV, but I had to show just a few of her emotions for the understanding of this book.)**

* * *

Zeus POV

INSOLENT BOY. That stupid sea spawn is attacking my bane. He is killing Porphyrion. Jason and I am supposed to kill him...okay, namely me. But still. " Poseidon, tell your boy to stop attacking my bane. just because yours is dead doesn't mean he can go killing mine." "Brother, do not forget he is the one we are alive. Show some gratitude. the poor boy has just lost his one true love." Poseidon answered to take the side of his favourite son...okay, his only son. Zeus took out his master bolt, ready to kill the boy, when suddenly, the amazing happened.

Percy's body began to glow sea green. It flickered and increased minute by minute. Soon, Percy was beginning to grow in his size. His sword transformed into a pitch black scythe- black blade, black handle and black wood. The green soon turned to black. His eyes turned pitch black too. So did his clothes. Zeus looked at the now not-so-petty-boy with amazement. He called out to him, "Perseus, Perseus." but de didn't answer. instead he took out his now pitch black scythe and wielded it like he was born with it. The scythe twirled, stabbed and swung. Finally, the sword cut off the kings neck off. Porphyrion's body was decapitated. Zeus waited it to reform, but it never happened. the demigods, monsters and giants alike cowered from fear. Zeus was panicking. That boy had the power to kill giants without the super amazing powerful gods help. " **BOY, HOW DARE YOU KILL MY BANE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. YOU ARE TOO MUCH POWERFUL TO LIVE.** **AS WELL ARE YOU INSOLENT.** " Having said that, Zeus, without thinking, fired his master bolt...only to be amazed even more. Percy fired a pitch black bolt at Zeus's bolt and destroyed it. he freaking destroyed his MASTER BOLT. His bolt was still coming towards Zeus, not at all weakened, when Perseus retreated it back into his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis POV

The man scared her. Artemis, goddess of virginity, maidenhood, the hunt and the huntress of Artemis was scared of the man's power...or was it his handsome face and body...wait a minute. What the hell did she just think. Artemis should show herself to a doctor for those thought's.

She watched as Percy sent out a wave of destruction. Even though it was only directed at the enemies, who BTW disintegrated, it still hit his allies. who fell down. The gods just stumbled a little and the demigods fell.

That.

Was.

Amazing.

There were no Giants, no monsters, no nothing. Only Gaia was left. who was right now in long island.

 **Sorry about the new chapter, but I am doing it in 11:00 am. I am still a little bit drowsy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

Slash, bang...wait a minute..bang..where did a gunshot come in all the fighting. Anyways, slash, bang, thump, aahhhh and what? All those things were processed in Percy's mind as he fought Gaia. That bitch was the reason his Annabeth was dead. Percy's face was wet with tears. His mind failed to comprehend what was happening. Then, he had seen Gaia in Long Island, with her sword on the throat of...his mother and stepfather. Sally and Paul were facing their deaths by a psycho war crazy earth goddess. Percy screamed "Let them go, it's me you want" Percy remembered saying those useless words to the primordial. Gaia simply slit their neck.

Percy remembered screaming. Thats all he knew at the moment. He took out his newfound scythe (which bye the way he had no idea where it came from.) and charged Gaia.

Pretty stupid.

Percy rolled to the left as Gaia's sword hit where he just was. You know what, Gaia is too hard to name, so the king writer will be calling her G. Fine. Now on with my killing of the crazy toilet face.

Percy slashed at G. However she just swerved to the right and counter-striked. Percy fell back in fear as G slashed, swung and shoot shrapnel at him. Percy was shocked to see that a 10,000,000,000 year old goddess was at his throat with a sword. Percy just shrugged it of.

Then, the impossible happened.

* * *

 **Ha ha...cliffhanger.**

 ***covers away in fear of his book readers* don't kill me for that cliffy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am back.**

 **Sorry for the long delay but I was busy reading books to get some ideas...and hey, I got some pretty good ones :)**

 **So, heres the new chapter.**

Percy POV

The explosion knocked everyone off their feet.

OKay...back up. I did not tell you which explosion. Let me answer your questions.

Q1- Which explosion

Ans1- _The_ explosion. Duh.

Q2- Who caused it

Ans2- How do I know.

Okay...thats cleared up.. anyways.

Gaia went down like a paper aeroplane. She was the princess of potty sludge and now the with canon. Ha Ha. Names.

Actually, so did go down. The explosion rocked all of Camp- Half blood. Leo, Jason and Frank were hit by a huge rock.

Suddenly, the earth split open. Cracks appeared and geysers exploded everywhere. I thought this was G- girl, (gaia). But then she herself fell down the split. I looked at my camp and saw a...person? He was wearing all red and had a fire burning his head...kinda like ghost rider...other than the skeleton head. So, I did the natural thing. I fell down on earth, took my sword, went up to him, saw his cool magical power which consisted of destroying things and screamed.

 **And...its over.**

 **New chapter.**

 **Also ps tell me in your review who should Percy end up with before Artemis.**

 **A- no one**

 **B- calypso**

 **C- Reyna**


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys, I am back.**

 **So most of you have voted and here are the votes-**

 **Calypso- 2**

 **Reyna- 1**

 **Artemis-1**

 **Look guys, it is still going to be a pertemis story. Whether you vote so or not. These are just a few plot addings for the story. Also, I need OC's. Fill it up in this form-**

 **Name-**

 **Age-**

 **Mortal Parent-**

 **Godly Parent-**

 **Eyes-**

 **Patron-**

 **Weapon-**

 **Introduction-**

 **Hard Life-**

 **Powers-**

 **Abilities-**

 **Strenght-**

 **Should he be paired up with Calypso/Reyna/Hylla/A minor goddess/ No one-**

 **So, thats all guys. Also- I WILL NEVER EVER LEAVE THIS BOOK. I WILL KEEP ON WRITING THIS TILL THE END OF TIME. SO FORGET IT THAT I WILL LEAVE THIS BOOK _EVER._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys**

 **so sorry it took me this long. I was running out of ideas. But you can never know now can you?**

 **So, heres the chapter.**

Percy POV

When i woke up, i was burning.

Wait...what? I was burning? AAHHHH.

Okay, not really, but it still felt like it. I saw i was in Lava. And, i wasn't hurt. Wait, why the hell was i _not_ hurt. well, major discoveration. Not sure if that's a word, but anyways. Then i thought- What in the name of chaos am i doing here. Not hurt. Doing here not hurt. Doing here not hurt not screaming in pain. Doing here not hurt, not screaming in pain not shouting for help. Doing here not hurt not screaming in pain hot shouting in pain and of course, ALIVE.

Major news-

I am extremely bonkers.

Now, you will tell me that you already know that, well then. I think you are mad too. Want to check-

cant count your hair.

2\. You cant wash your eyes with soap.

cant breathe when your tongue is out...put your tongue back in you fool.

4\. You are reading this.

6\. You are human.

7\. You can not say the letter P without separating your lips.

8\. You just tried to say it.

9\. you are laughing at your self.

have a smile on your face and you left number 5.

just checked if there is a number five.

12\. You are an idiot just like everybody who fell for my really good trick for a son of poseidon.

13\. You are Probably going to check this out on your friends.

See, i told you you was mad too, didn,t I.

I am the best.

Now, back on the story.

I swam my way back up and saw something strange.

 _ **It was nightfall with a full moon and a arrow on my head.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys**

 **its me**

 **Dhyam the great who is updating his book already.**

 **only in one day No autographs. Also, i may not be able to update daily as my personal laptop is not so much personal any more :(.**

Percy POV

It was dark, dangerous and deadly. I woke up and look what i see. A bunch of evil guys wearing ninja costumes really overdoing it.

I took my sword out, then noticed, i do not have any arms.

Wait...what.

I don't have any arms. Why the hell am I not freaking out...AHHHHH.

wait, nothing is happening to me. Why the hell is something not happening to me. Something always happens to me, like that time when i was dropped in lava... well, you get the point.

Anyways. The people were in deep conversation. Then I realized, These aren't men, they're girls! They were wearing silver dresses and one of them had a silver crown on her. why does that sound so familiar.

Wait, there the Hunters of Artemis.


	9. Chapter 9

***Kneels down, puts head on the stone and waits for the axe to chop head off***

 **sorry guys for not updating for over a month. *hangs head in shame***

 **its, just that i was busy with homework and school and all that. * accepts mistake and surrenders to death by his angry readers.***

Percy POV

what are the hunters of artemis doing here. Or better yet, what am i doing here. Then, they noticed i was awake

 **she** came and looked at me with venom, then slapped me.

Okay that really happened. She actually slapped. **Artemis** me. I remember this song i used to like.

 _I know you're somewhere out there_  
 _Somewhere far away_  
 _I want you back_  
 _I want you back_  
 _My neighbors think I'm crazy_  
 _But they don't understand_  
 _You're all I have_  
 _You're all I have_

 _[Chorus]_  
 _At night when the stars_  
 _Light up my room_  
 _I sit by myself_  
 _Talking to the moon_  
 _Tryin' to get to you_  
 _In hopes you're on_  
 _The other side_  
 _Talking to me too_  
 _Or am I a fool_  
 _Who sits alone_  
 _Talking to the moon_

 _Oh_

 _I'm feeling like I'm famous_  
 _The talk of the town_  
 _They say I've gone mad_  
 _Yeah I've gone mad_  
 _But they don't know what I know_

 _'Cause when the sun goes down_  
 _someone's talking back_  
 _Yeah they're talking back_

 _[Chorus]_

 _(Ah, ah, ah)_

 _Do you ever hear me calling?_  
 _(Ah) oh oh oh_  
 _(Ah) oh oh oh_  
 _'Cause every night_  
 _I'm talking to the moon_  
 _Still trying to get to you_

 _In hopes you're on_  
 _The other side_  
 _Talking to me too_  
 _Or am I a fool_  
 _Who sits alone_  
 _Talking to the moon_

 _I know you're somewhere out there_  
 _Somewhere far away_

 _Talking to the moon by Bruno Mars_

the song hit me hard. i wondered what to do now. Talk to the moon(Artemis) or face maulation by ignoring her .

Hmmm...i think the one of talking to her.

When i opened my mouth to say, she said 4 words to break me finally.

 _" Say nothing you traitor "_

Another song came to mind. This one to make me make my final decision.

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
 _But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts_  
 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
 _But that's alright, because I love the way you lie_  
 _I love the way you lie_

 _I can't tell you what it really is_  
 _I can only tell you what it feels like_  
 _And right now there's a steel knife, in my windpipe_  
 _I can't breathe, but I still fight, while I can fight_  
 _As long as the wrong feels right, it's like I'm in flight_  
 _High off of love drunk from my hate_  
 _It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more that I suffer_  
 _I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown_  
 _She resuscitates me, she fucking hates me,_  
 _And I love it, wait_  
 _Where you going, I'm leaving you_  
 _No you ain't, come back_  
 _We're running right back, here we go again_  
 _It's so insane 'cause when it's going good, it's going great_  
 _I'm Superman, with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane_  
 _But when it's bad, it's awful_  
 _I feel so ashamed, I snapped, who's that dude_  
 _I don't even know his name, I laid hands on her_  
 _I'll never stoop so low again, I guess I don't know my own strength_

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
 _But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts_  
 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
 _But that's alright, because I love the way you lie_  
 _I love the way you lie_  
 _I love the way you lie_

 _You ever love somebody so much_  
 _You can barely breathe, when you're with them, you meet_  
 _And neither one of you, even know what hit 'em,_  
 _Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills, used to get 'em_  
 _Now you're getting fucking sick, of looking at 'em_  
 _You swore you've never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em,_  
 _Now you're in each others face,_  
 _Spewing venom, and these words, when you spit 'em_  
 _You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em,_  
 _Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments, when you're in 'em_  
 _It's the rage that's the culprit, it controls you both_  
 _So they say it's best, to go your separate ways,_  
 _Guess that they don't know ya 'cause today, that was yesterday_  
 _Yesterday is over, it's a different day_  
 _Sound like broken records, playin' over, but you promised her_  
 _Next time you'll show restraint_  
 _You don't get another chance,_  
 _Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again_  
 _Now you get to watch her leave,_  
 _Out the window, guess that's why they call it window pane_

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
 _But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts_  
 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
 _But that's alright, because I love the way you lie_  
 _I love the way you lie_  
 _I love the way you lie_

 _Now I know we said things, did things_  
 _That we didn't mean and we fall back into the same patterns_  
 _Same routine, but your temper's just as bad, as mine is_  
 _You're the same as me, but when it comes to love, you're just as blinded_  
 _Baby please come back, it wasn't you,_  
 _Baby it was me, maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_  
 _Maybe that's what happens When a tornado meets a volcano_  
 _All I know is I love you too much, to walk away now_  
 _Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_  
 _Don't you hear sincerity, in my voice when I talk,_  
 _Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball_  
 _Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the dry wall_  
 _Next time, there will be no next time_  
 _I apologize even though I know it's lies_  
 _I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar_  
 _If she ever tries to really leave again_  
 _I'm a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
 _But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts_  
 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
 _But that's alright, because I love the way you lie_  
 _I love the way you lie_  
 _I love the way you lie_

 _Love the way you lie by eminem and feat Rihanna_

I decided to die by the hands of these man hating hunters

But not before I know what hands


	10. Chapter 10

**okay so in the last chapter i wrote 'what hands' when it should have been 'what happens**

 **Now onward with the story**

Percy POV

"What happened". I know, stupidest question ever, but what do you expect me to say to a man hating goddess who just slapped and called me a traitor for apparently no reason.

"Shut your mouth, _boy_. " I don't think i need to tell you who said that.

"Why Lady Artemis, I thought we were on a good enough basis", I replied, I know right, real stupid of me.

 _"_ There is no friendship between traitors and those on the good side, _you disgusting male"._ Again, I dont need to tell you who the hades said that.

Wait a minute...did she just call me a traitor. When the hell did that happen ? I thought i killed Porphyrion and Gaia. Is that not enough to justify myself?

Okay, back up..I won 2 wars for them, took the sky for Artemis, Retrieved Zeusie's Master Bolt, killed Kronos, Killed Gaea, Porphyrion and lots of other countless monsters, titans and what not...and they still call me a traitor, oh well, guess it's always a climb

 _I can almost see it_  
 _That dream I am dreaming_  
 _But there's a voice inside my head saying_  
 _"You'll never reach it"_

 _Every step I'm taking_  
 _Every move I make feels_  
 _Lost with no direction_  
 _My faith is shaking_

 _But I gotta keep trying_  
 _Gotta keep my head held high_

 _There's always gonna be another mountain_  
 _I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
 _Always gonna be a uphill battle_  
 _Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

 _Ain't about how fast I get there_  
 _Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_  
 _It's the climb_

 _The struggles I'm facing_  
 _The chances I'm taking_  
 _Sometimes might knock me down_  
 _But no, I'm not breaking_

 _I may not know it_  
 _But these are the moments that_  
 _I'm gonna remember most, yeah_  
 _Just gotta keep going_

 _And I, I got to be strong_  
 _Just keep pushing on_

 _'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain_  
 _I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
 _Always gonna be a uphill battle_  
 _Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

 _Ain't about how fast I get there_  
 _Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_  
 _It's the climb, yeah!_

 _There's always gonna be another mountain_  
 _I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
 _Always gonna be an uphill battle_  
 _Somebody's gonna have to lose_

 _Ain't about how fast I get there_  
 _Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_  
 _It's the climb, yeah!_

 _Keep on moving, keep climbing_  
 _Keep the faith, baby_  
 _It's all about, it's all about the climb_  
 _Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa_

That sucks, never thought that song would come to me now. Thalia had forced me to listen to this song or she threatened to send me naked to the hunters camp...yeah I know, " Some man I am."

Wait...Thalia! Where is she, isn't she going to come and meet me, did she aid in capturing me, did she leave, or worse...is she dead?

"Lady Artemis, where is Thalia?" I asked of her.

.

She slapped me, hard. Then proceed to kick me where the Apollo does not shine. Kneed me in the stomach then stabbed and arrow in the my thigh.

Ow

"YOU..YOU DARE...I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW FOR ASKING SUCH A QUESTION. YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD ALREADY IF NOT FOR FATHER" she said...okay scratch that, she screamed.

"Why" I asked her.

 ** _" Because you killed her."_**

 **A/N**

 **bet you were not expecting that now were you, just a small cliffy to have some fun for my dear readers.**

 **I will now try to upload more often.**

 **R and R pls, it means a lot**


	11. Chapter 11

Percy POV

 ** _" Because you killed her."_**

 ** _" Because you killed her."_**

 ** _" Because you killed her."_**

 ** _" Because you killed her."_**

 ** _" Because you killed her_**

 ** _" Because you killed her."_**

That line kept in my head all the way to olympus. Artemis had flashed me there the moment that line had been said.

To say the gods were angry would be an understatement.

Zeus- looked as if he wanted nothing more than to kill me

Hera- looked at me with distaste

Poseidon- Looked at me with shame in his eyes.

Artemis- I don't need to tell you

Apollo- same as Hera

Dionysus- Bored

Hestia- Sad, grief and anger at the same time!

Hades- Guilt...wait, what!

Persephone- Guilt.

Demeter- Flared up with anger.

Ares- Glee :/

Hermes- Same as Hera

Hephaestus- Anger

Aphrodite- Drama Queen..she looked beautiful and angry and surprised at the same time

I was panicking. All of them believed I killed Thalia and betrayed Olympus. Even my dad and Hestia.

Every one of them. And what did I feel.

Sorry.

 _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said "I'll never let you go"_  
 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
 _I remember you said "don't leave me here alone"_  
 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_  
 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
 _Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone_

 _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_  
 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift_

I took a deep breath. Ready for the punishment. But what I had not expected was my father to do something unspeakable.

"Perseus Jackson, you are no son of mine. I disown you this very instant. You will lose Riptide and all your magic powers."

The moment he did that, I felt weaker. Weaker than I ever felt.

As a last resort, I did something i was not sure of but did it anyways.

" I swear on the river styx I did not kill Thalia. Nor did I betray Olympus." I said.

At this, Zeus, if possible, grew in size and became more angry."Brother, call Styx here, Now."

Jerk

The moment she arrived, Zeus blasted her with his Master Bolt. Without even hearing her plea.

" YOU BASTARD. STYX HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS, AND YOU KILLED HER." I shouted.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU WILL MIND YOUR TONGUE IN FRONT OF THE KING OF THE GODS."

Saying this he threw his master bolt at me.

Nobody's POV

The room grew silent. Zeus's Master Bolt killed Percy there and then. All traces of his body vanished.

Then, a voice filled the room.

"Perseus Jackson did not kill Thalia, nor did he betray you,I did. " And there, standing there, was Percy Jackson, except, he looked evil and mad.


	12. Chapter 12

Nobody's POV

The room grew silent. Nobody moved. This was not supposed to be happening.

" All of you are a mistake waiting to happen, a car which is crashed, a road with no end and of course...an endless pain which must be dealt with. All of you. My name is Tristan Alex Jackson, twin brother of the man you just killed and son of Perses. I am born to destroy you, and I will succeed, now that your last card is gone, thanks to you. I am now the most powerful demigod-sorry, god , alive." The new comer, now known as Tristan, exclaimed.

" That was a long speech, as well as a boring one" exclaimed Ares.

What happpened next can not be described, nor can it be told.

 _I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid (Yeah)_  
 _To take a stand, It's been a ride_  
 _Everybody, I guess I had to_  
 _Go to that place_  
 _To get to this one_  
 _Now some of you_  
 _Might still be in that place_  
 _If you're tryin' to get out_  
 _Just follow me,_  
 _I'll get you there_

 _You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em_  
 _But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em_  
 _'Cause ain't no way I'm a let you stop me from causin' mayhem_  
 _When I say I'm a do somethin' I do it,_  
 _I don't give a damn what you think,_  
 _I'm doin' this for me, so fuck the world, feed it beans,_  
 _It's gassed up, if it thinks it's stoppin' me_  
 _I'm a be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly_  
 _And all those who look down on me I'm tearin' down your balcony_  
 _No if ands or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he_  
 _From "Infinite" down to the last "Relapse" album he's still shittin',_  
 _Whether he's on salary paid hourly until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him_  
 _Whichever comes first, for better or worse_  
 _He's married to the game, like a fuck you for Christmas_  
 _His gift is a curse, forget the Earth, he's got the urge to pull his dick from the dirt,_  
 _And fuck the whole universe_

 _I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)_  
 _To take a stand (To take a stand)_  
 _Everybody (Everybody)_  
 _Come take my hand come (Come take my hand)_  
 _We'll walk this road together, through the storm_  
 _Whatever weather, cold or warm_  
 _Just letting you know that, you're not alone_  
 _Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road_

 _Okay quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap_  
 _I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap_  
 _You said you was king,_  
 _You lied through your teeth, for that fuck your feelings,_  
 _Instead of gettin' crowned you're gettin' capped, and to the fans,_  
 _I'll never let you down again, I'm back_  
 _I promise to never go back on that promise,_  
 _In fact, let's be honest, that last "Relapse" CD was eh_  
 _Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground_  
 _Relax, I ain't goin' back to that now_  
 _All I'm tryin' to say is get back, click-clack, blow 'cause I ain't playin' around_  
 _It's a game called circle and I don't know how,_  
 _I'm way too up to back down_  
 _But I think I'm still tryin' to figure this crap out_  
 _Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't, this fuckin' black cloud_  
 _Still follows, me around but it's time to exercise these demons_  
 _These muh'fuckers are doin' jumpin' jacks now_

 _I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)_  
 _To take a stand (To take a stand)_  
 _Everybody (Everybody)_  
 _Come take my hand come (Come take my hand)_  
 _We'll walk this road together, through the storm_  
 _Whatever weather, cold or warm_  
 _Just letting you know that, you're not alone_  
 _Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road_

 _And I just can't keep living this way_  
 _So starting today,_  
 _I'm breaking out of this cage_  
 _I'm standing up, I'm a face my demons_  
 _I'm manning up, I'm a hold my ground_  
 _I've had enough, now I'm so fed up_  
 _Time to put my life back together right now (now)_

 _It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me_  
 _Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally_  
 _For you, so I could come back a brand new me you helped see me through_  
 _And don't realize what you did, believe me you_  
 _I been through the ringer, but they could do little to the middle finger_  
 _I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of_  
 _My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers and drop dead,_  
 _No more bee flingers, no more drama from now on,_  
 _I promise to focus solely on handlin' my responsibilities as a father_  
 _So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof, like my daughters and raise it,_  
 _You couldn't lift a single shingle on it! 'Cause the way I feel,_  
 _I'm strong enough to go to the club or the corner pub,_  
 _And lift the whole liquor counter up 'cause I'm raising the bar_  
 _I'd shoot for the moon but I'm too busy gazin' at stars, I feel amazing and I'm not_

 _I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)_  
 _To take a stand (To take a stand)_  
 _Everybody (Everybody)_  
 _Come take my hand come (Come take my hand)_  
 _We'll walk this road together, through the storm_  
 _Whatever weather, cold or warm_  
 _Just letting you know that, you're not alone_  
 _Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road_


	13. Chapter 13

Athena POV

God, he said god.

The evil Percy Jackson twin said god.

He would be the most powerful god alive now thanks to Perseus's death. This could only mean one thing.

And that is that Percy was a god.

Which meant that we had done a sacrilege. I can not believe I had the tendious idiocy to believe that I had actually thought that Percy had betrayed us. Oh, Remorse, remorse.

Zeus and the others still could not understand what had happened. Artemis was near close to tears, Zeus wa- Wait...what. Artemis was close to tear!

Then she realized why- Artemis had a major role in his killing. She was the one who had captured him, tortured him and made fun of him. That must have really hurt.

Finally, seeing the gods getting no where, She said "God, Percy Jackson was a god due to how the stupid evil maniac said that how he is now the most powerful god alive."

Yup, I actually said that, resulting in the destruction of half of Olympus.

"HE WHAT' . You can guess who said that.

Yes, the power hungry self caring bastard father of mine- Zeus.

He looked savage, his gown replaced with battle armour, his master bolt in his hands, all pointing towards...me!

Yes, Me!

" _How could you do this to me! WHy did you not tell me this before I killed the bloody idiot."_ Oh, the irony.

"Because, dear father, I just got the news from Tristan whatsisname." I replied.

Then, Artemis showed up saying "Ilikedhim"

Wait...what.

"Artemis, what do you mean you liked him. he is a male" I countered, All thoughts of sorrow gone, replaced with hate.

"No, no, not in that way sister, I meant like him because he is good male, respectful and not the true definition of male."

"Oh"

Then, the gears clicked in my mind. " If Percy was a god, would he not reform."

* * *

Percy POV

Hmm...death felt...strange.

Maybe because of the fact that I am a god.

Yup, I knew it from the beginning .

I knew all that.

But, seeing a man wearing Full black clothes with the universe on it was not the way I expected Hades to be.

"Hello Perseus, I am Chaos, father of the Primordials, The creator of the world, The leader of the army of Durania, The King of Durania, The creator of Darkness and Light, of Night and Day, of Men and Women and the Universe."

You know what my intelligent answer was, it was-

"Oh"

Chaos facepalmed, muttering something about the idiotic tendencies of a teenage god.

Chaos then kissed me.

 _It's a new day and I feel good_  
 _If I wanna spread my wings_  
 _I know that I could_  
 _I got a feeling that tonight begins_  
 _A healing where we all win_

 _I can see the fireworks_  
 _I can see the fireworks_  
 _I can see the firewooorks_  
 _I can see the fireworks_  
 _I can see the fireworks_  
 _I can see the firewooorks_

 _Laa da diee jam nam nahh_  
 _Awie jam nam nahh_  
 _Awie jam nam nah ohweyooo_

 _I feel emotions deep inside my bones_  
 _Like an ocean when the wave gets strong_  
 _I feel today is my victory_  
 _I gotta get out there and make history_

 _I can see the fireworks_  
 _I can see the fireworks_  
 _I can see the firewooorks_  
 _(said it looks like I can see them)_  
 _I can see the fireworks_  
 _I can see the fireworks_  
 _I can see the firewooorks_

 _Laa da wiee jam nam nahh_  
 _Awie jam nam nahh_  
 _Awie jam nam nah ohweyooo_

 _I had a vision, it was real to me_  
 _Like a new song and my heart that sings_  
 _Just like the striking of a lightning ball_  
 _I feel the power of a miracle_

 _I can see the fireworks (oohw)_  
 _I can see the fireworks (fireworks)_  
 _I can see the firewooorks_  
 _(said it looks like I can see them)_  
 _I can see the fireworks_  
 _I can see the fireworks_  
 _I can see the firewooorks_  
 _(fireworks, fireworks, fireworks)_

 _Said the sky is glowing with peace love and harmony_  
 _These days is runnin with joy cause there's been a victoryyyy_

 _I can see the fireworks_  
 _I can see the fireworks_  
 _I can see the firewooorks_  
 _(said it looks like I can see them)_  
 _I can see the fireworks_  
 _I can see the fireworks_  
 _I can see the firewooorks_  
 _(across the sky, over the water, throughout the city)_

 _I can see the fireworks (hey)_  
 _I can see the fireworks_  
 _(I can see the fireworks)_

 _I can see the firewooorks_  
 _(ooh, like a rainbow)_  
 _I can see the fireworks_  
 _I can see the fireworks_  
 _I can see the firewooorks_

 _Laa da diee jam nam nahh_  
 _Awie jam nam nahh_  
 _Awie jam nam nah ohweyooo [x2]_

Oh well, What the hades?


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, to all of you who are like, Gay Chaos! WTF ( believe me, one guy actually said that to me)**

 **I suggest you read your myths and get them straight. Chaos was actually a woman.**

Athena POV

The gods stared at me with shock, trying to comprehend what i was saying. The shock of it was too much for them.

Actually, I felt pity for them.

Pity that they would have to meet with the poor boy again and now that he was a god, face his wrath.

I remembered a poem written by a Indian writer...Rabindranath Tagore.

 _"When the mind, is without fear_

 _and the head is held high._

 _Where knowledge is free,_

 _Where the world has not been broken up into fragments,_

 _by narrow domestic walls._

 _Where words come out from the depth of truth._

 _Where tireless striving stretches it arms towards perfection._

 _Where the clear stream of reason had not lost's its way_

 _into the dreary desert sand of dead habit._

 _Where the mind is led forward by thee,_

 _Into ever widening thought and action._

 _Into that heaven of freedom, my father, let my country awake._ "

While it was for the Indians freedom, it was also about the fear in the eyes of a soldier.

It conveyed the message that a man must step forward and do his duty as a leader, to keep his calm, to be collected.

That is one of the reasons I liked this poem.

However, that reminded father to do the same thing. Percy had a high potential and a power stronger than all the sons of Poseidon ever born.


	15. Chapter 15

Percy POV

The reason was obvious was it not, ? in order to give me his power Chaos kisses me.

Shit.

Woah.

Major Madness.

When Chaos explained why he kissed me I was shocked, then amazed by the power which I held.

Then came the bad news.

Chaos told me all about me, how I am a god, what happened to the gods after I died, how that son of a ***** Tristan tricked the gods and how Athena came to know about me.

" She always was a sharp one, that Athena" is how Chaos said it.

As I was killed by Zeus and his _strongest_ Bolt, I would regenerate on Earth after 5 years, till then, I would stay here with Chaos.

And fight my new enemy- The Indian gods.

 **( Dun Dun Dun...New Idea. There is no section for Indian Myths so I am not putting this story in the crossover section. Kudos to all of you who are Indians, you rock.)**

So...anyways, the Indian gods were crazy, they killed for power and were even power power hungry than Zeus.

Major.

Respect.

So here are all the Indian myths which Chaos told me.

It's India for glitzy, glittery gods. They're much larger than life. Especially the Hindu ones. They are the Bollywood celebrities of eastern mythology.

After all, what's the point of being a god if you can't be a bit glamorous? So Indian deities have more arms, legs and heads than most other mythologies put together, from a modest four up to a thousand. For example INDRA — according to one legend — has a thousand vaginas. That should make your eyes pop.

Hindu gods are without doubt some of the funkiest and sexiest around. Colorful, wild and over-the-top. They ride on exotic peacocks, elephants, tigers, turtles. They wave exotic objects and dance around outrageously. They wear more beads, baubles, bangles and gems than any deities from elsewhere. Their temples are adorned with sexy carvings which would make Puritans foam at the mouth.

Indian mythology has mightier deeds, more heroic adventures, and of course far dirtier demons than almost anyone else. A thousand transmogrifications are par for the course.


	16. Chapter 16

Brahma-The first of the TRIMURTI trinity of Top Gods, BRAHMA (not to be confused with BRAHMAN) is the do-it-yourself deity of meditation, from which all knowledge comes.

In the very beginning he pondered, and his first thought was that he should exist. So he thought himself a nice golden egg to be born out of and there he was. Next he decided to create the Universe. But he didn't just knock it out on a wild whim like other creator gods we could mention. Oh no. He planned it all properly after much meditation, and even created a team of assistants called the PRAJAPATIS to manage operations.

After it was all done, BRAHMA took a well-earned rest and left all the exciting adventures to SHIVA and VISHNU. Now he remains aloof and aloft, his four heads looking to the four corners of the world.

So, after much meditation, we ask ourselves: if the world is round, how can it have four corners?\

Vishnu- Known as The Preserver, he is the second of the TRIMURTI Creator Triad along with BRAHMA and SHIVA. He rules the Universe on a day-to-day basis and ensures creation is balanced and stable except when it isn't.

A very active deity, he guest-stars in many legends and tales. As necessity demands, he switches shape with his ten AVATAR modes:

1\. A fish called MATSYA

2\. A tortoise called KURMA

3\. A boar called VARAHA

4\. A man-lion called NARASIMHA

5\. A dwarf called VAMANA

6\. A bruiser with a battle-axe called PARASHURAMA

7\. A prince called RAMA

8\. A God called KRISHNA

9\. A Buddha called BUDDHA.

10\. KALKI The rider on the white horse at the end of the world. Or he might be just the horse. He hasn't used this one yet.

So he can be a bit of a boar and is also known to turn turtle. In fact he's always on the turn, changing shape and form every time he pops down to see us. He's also the husband of LAKSHMI and father of KAMA. It makes your head spin. Where is he going to pop up next and how will we know?

Shiva- Known cheerfully as The Destroyer, he is Lord of the Cosmic Dance.

And how SHIVA dances. One of the TRIMURTI Top Gods, he whirls and propels enemies to defeat and his dancing creates or destroys the Universe. Until you have seen him in action you really don't know what break-dancing is.

He appears to have four arms and five heads, but this could be the blurring effect of his high-speed gyrations.

In his destroying mode he is known as MAHAKALA.

Indra- Deva leader and Supreme Ruler of the Vedic Gods

He's a superstar deity in charge of War, Storms and Fighting, and also invented the curious practice of drinking water. As a supreme Leader of the Gods he is honored and admired. He rides a white elephant and runs his affairs from the world's only portable Heaven (patent pending).However, like ZEUS and many other top gods, he has a tendency to abuse his position, indulging in wayward behavior such as sexual naughtiness and alcoholism. When it comes to drink he prefers the hard stuff, guzzling huge quantities of the potent SOMA which seems to set him off with thunderbolts. He drinks so much his elephant is probably pink by now.

Perhaps of his best known exploits is battling the evil VRITRA, who'd nicked all the world's water and could only be defeated by a massive boozing session. Sadly, INDRA seems to have faded into the background now and may even be in a clinic for gods with a very naughty fling with GAUTAMA-MAHARISHI's beautiful wife Ahalya, INDRA was punished with an embarrassing curse. First he lost his testicles, and then his body was covered with hundreds of tiny vaginas. To avoid shame he tells everyone they are eyes, which explains his nickname 'Indra the Thousand-Eyed'.

Disclaimer: We haven't actually seen or counted all the vaginas. There are some limits to a Godchecker's duties.

Yama- Buffalo-headed Indian Lord of Death

Takes evil doers to Hell or guides them to re-birth. He does think fleshly passions block enlightenment though.

Varuna- Important Sky God of Law and Order

As chief of the ADITYAS he also manages solar affairs. But never mind bright shiny globes in the sky. He is much more interested in the whole rain, water and justice thing, and seems happy to delegate sunny responsibilities elsewhere.

VARUNA is really concerned with the dark side. (If you didn't realize the sun had a dark side, you've been paying too much attention to scientific fact.)

He rules the domain of night — the dark celestial ocean — and presumably keeps a careful watch on the Sun as it travels from evening's west back to morning's east.

Meanwhile, he is busy keeping law and order in collaboration with MITRA the God of Oaths. He watches over all; the stars in the sky are his sentinels, peering down at the Earth like a billion security to later representations, he wears a cloud cloak, rides a tortoise and carries a noosed rope. This all seems about right for the twin responsibilities of Water and Justice

Krishna- Hugely popular Indian Celebrity SuperGod

He is one of the most popular Hindu deities, a dashing, daring, blue-skinned hero who drives women wild and demons into despair.

KRISHNA is not just a top Hindu god, he's also a true mythological superhero. But he had to work for it. Most of his formative years were spent avoiding death at the hands of jealous eighth child of DEVAKI, he and his brother BALARAMA were due to be killed at birth by wicked uncle KAMSA, but VISHNU saved the day by transferring them to a womb with a view in a quieter neighborhood. Sweet little Godlet DEVA was substituted in their place. Wicked KAMSA would have killed her instead but the Gods whisked her away to Heaven.

Once KRISHNA was safely born, his troubles really began. A succession of baby-killing demons tried their best to dispatch him, but the innocent little lamb was really an indestructible Godly lump with a thousand sneaky demon-dispatching tricks. See what happened to PUTANA, for example.

Once grown up, KRISHNA parted company with his womb-mate BALARAMA and went to chase girls in the countryside. This suited him down to the ground and, with his good looks and charm, KRISHNA soon found himself with 16,000 girlfriends. This was not entirely due to his good looks and charm; he came to the rescue of the lovely maidens and was forced to marry them all to prevent moral complications.

This idyllic lifestyle was cut short when it was revealed that he was really the Eighth Incarnation of VISHNU, and was therefore supposed to be doing important Godly work instead of messing around in the hay all day. So KRISHNA left to start a new career as Demon Destroyer and Hero, pausing only to kiss goodbye to each of his 16,000 wives.

Many tales have been told of KRISHNA's amazing adventures. How he rescued RUKMINI from a devilish marriage. How he feuded with the villainous SISUPALA. How he grappled with fate and dodged death the way some people dodge the tax collector. How his heart ended up in JUGGERNAUT, the God of Heavy Goods Vehicles. But you get the is truly a SuperGod. He's clever, sexy, cunning, and blessed with outrageous good fortune. In the Bollywood of Heaven, he is a rich and famous celebrity. Now the star of epic philosophical action-adventure Mahabharata and creator of the sublime poem Bhagavad-Gita, his name is revered all over the world.


	17. Chapter 17

Percy POV

"And then theres-"

 **BOOM**

An explosion blasted in the hall.

Yeah, hall. See, I basically live in the void which is not at all void or empty. Chaos's palace is filled with rooms and hallways and theatres and arenas and what not.

I ran to see what I could see but I stopped when I saw what I did not want to see.  
There, in the hallway, stood a half monkey half god.

So there's demigods and now there's .

The monkey man flew-yes,flew- towards the balcony and swooped down towards the park.

Increasing his size in midair, he landed and caught a handful of men and threw them, burning them with his hands.

Holy. Shit.

Then, he lit his tail on fire.

( **to see how he looked like, go here-** **. /search?q=hanuman &espv=2&biw=1041&bih=527&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAWoVChMIzNiBur_OyAIVCJGOCh0SGwW9#tbm=isch&q=hanuman+in+action.)**

Yes, he lit his tail on fire.

He then leapt from building to building, burning down the palace when I finally decided to intervene.

I used my water powers and completely doused the fires and then advanced towards the god.

" Oh, toh tum ho voh mahan Percy Jackson. Abbey pagal terko to me ek hi var me khatam kar doon."  
He said in that wierd language.

"Um...yes my name is percy jackson but i did not understand the rest of what you said" I replied.

"Abbey gadhe, tu kya jane, terko to me aisa maroonga aisa maroonga ki tu toh gir marega."

So I contacted Chaos who had gone somewhere and asked him what the tartarus is he saying.

Well, he wasn't much help but he told me that I can use my powers to read what he is saying.

So here is what he said-

 **, so you are the great Percy Jackson. You idiot I can finish you in one strike.**

 **2\. You ass, what do you know, I shall beat you so much that you'll fall and die on the spot.**

Okay, that man is crazy.

So, naturally, I attacked him.

That was suicide.

One, two, ready  
Here we go

It ain't the gun  
It's the man behind the trigger  
Gets blood on his fingers  
And runs  
It ain't the lie  
It's the way that the truth is denied

But if there is one thing that I'm guilty of  
It's loving and giving when you take too much  
If somebody asked how we died  
Please look them straight in the eye

Call it suicide  
Don't fabricate  
Just tell them babe  
It was suicide  
Don't sugarcoat it  
Just let them know

It ain't the knife  
It's the way that you use it  
How you abuse it in fights  
It ain't about the life  
You feel you were given  
As long as you're living it right

If there is one thing that I'm guilty of  
It's loving and giving when you take too much  
If somebody asked how we died  
Oh, you look them straight in the eye

Call it suicide  
Don't fabricate  
Just tell them babe  
It was suicide  
Don't sugarcoat it  
Just let them know

You've been killing me softly  
And finally the pain is too much  
And I'm all out of whisky  
To soak up the damage you've done

If there's anything I'm guilty of  
It's loving you too much  
If anybody asks how we died

Call it suicide  
Don't fabricate  
Just tell them babe  
It was suicide  
Don't sugarcoat it  
Just let them know

Call it suicide  
Don't fabricate  
Just tell them babe  
It was suicide  
Don't sugarcoat it  
Just let them know

Oh baby  
Just let them know  
Just

So... lets just say that that man was super strong. 


	18. Chapter 18

Percy POV

the mace was getting on my nerves.

I had been on the losing side for about half an hour. FIrst the monkey man had kicked me so hard I fell on a house and winded myself. then i had the luck of colliding with his mace. Dude, what did he make it with- Imperium gold and Celestial Bronze? It was super hard and broke my left shoulder. then he burned me with fire. I tried in vain to stop him. Even my wings of arrows could not stop. In desperation, I used my amazing powers and created a spider leg type of weapon on my back-

They were long purple coloured spider legs with sharp points. 8 in all, protruding from my back. I aimed them at my opponent who managed to block all of them except for 1 which hit him in his left thigh.

I remembered who he was. The memory hit me hard. He was Hanuman, the monkey god.

I leapt at him, but her evaded and retaliated with a punch which I blocked and threw a shoulder bump at him, sending him down. I roared and fell at him, my elbow hitting his chin, hard. Blood, the colour of silver flowed down in amounts. I dodged a useless attempt at a jab and summoned a dagger which I impaled in his roared in anger and transformed into a supernova, his body parts becoming a huge glowing meteorite which came towards me.

I could not escape and his attack went through me.

I instantly collapsed, my insides burning.

A wave of despair hit me. I stood in the face of fear. Hanuman grew in size and i was swept like a fly. then he returned to normal and held my head and smashed it against a wall. 10,20,30,40 50 times. Blood streamed down from my face like a waterfall. then Hanuman took a rock which was jagged and shaped like a spear and smashed my eye with it. AAHHHHHHHH. Agony crept up on me. Pain flared as my eye was smashed and then came the most brutal move I had seen in my life.

Hanuman took my head in his palms and then lifted my head. He took his left thumb and plunged into my left eye. He literally plunged his thumb into my left eye! Then he locked it inside my head and thrust my eyeball out of my head. GROSS.

 **AN- too see how it was, go here-** **watch?v=rdKcm3dx9y0. But be warned, its not for people under the age of 12.**

I went down like a ragged doll. finished.

I remembered some things... _Chaos coming and blasting Hanuman...a nurse taking care of me...Chaos coming to check on me...falling unconscious._


	19. Author Note ( Important)

**Okay, here it is-**

 **This book has themes not for children. Fighting is intense and bloody as you saw in the last chapter.**

 **War will be gory and very grim.**

 **Gore, Violence, Action, Blood, Grim, Ewww parts in this story.**

 **All people reading this must have a strong heart.**

 **Also, I will be making a sequel for this.**

 **Dhyam**


	20. Chapter 20

Artemis POV

300 years.

300 years since we made a mistake. A mistake which cost us our lives.

I cried in silence for my hunters, remembering the events which had followed since Tristan- that vile stupid male bastard-had arrived and made himself known.

Attacks had been increased, Both the camps were suffering.

Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque- These were the only heroes which survived of the seven.

There had been no news of Persues-Percy- Jackson.

Olympus was in ruins. An army of monsters had attacked Olympus 2 weeks ago.

All her hunters perished.

Half of the minor gods were killed. Hestia had been killed.

I wailed, and cried in grief.

If only _he_ had been here. None of this would have happened. Sigh.

Zeus had become paranoid. He had not been seen since the day he killed Percy.

The mortal earth was crumbling. Monsters attacked mortals, demigods and gods. No one was safe. The war is been declared. forty seven mortals had been killed in a chimera attack in Asia.

To top it all of, The mortal India had Declared war on Greece.

If Greece lost against India, our roots would be destroyed.

If we helped Greece, The hindu pantheon would attack Olympus.

All was ending.

 _Persues, I need you._


	21. Chapter 21

**400 hundred years since Hanuman attacked the Void.**

 **300 other attacks later-**

 **After the complete destruction of the camps and Olympus crumbling and only 8 minor gods and 5 Olympians remaining.**

Narrator POV.

An emergency meeting was held on Olympus. Zeus had finally come out of his room. Pale and scared.

Almost none gods remained. both the camps were destroyed.

The mortal world was half destroyed.

Greece had fallen to India.

Greece was now part of the indian empire.

The gods were 1/4 of their selves.  


The roman empire had crumbled. There was no Mercury, Jupiter or any roman god.

Despair was every where.

ONly 43 demigods-romans and greek combined- were alive. they were on Olympus.

Sighhhhhh...

The world was ending.

All of it was for nothing.

The titans, the giants were all killed by Tristan.

No news of the primordials, primevals or Percy.

The underworld had been overrun. Tristan was king of it now.

The world as we know it...had come to an end.


	22. Chapter 22

Narrator POV

The meeting began with a moment of silence for the dead

All lifeforms, demigods and gods were called.

They were here to discuss the end of the world

"My brothers, we were forged in victory. A victory that ended the 2nd Great War and brought forth the reign of Mt. Olympus. Born from the depths of the Underworld, rooted in the River of Souls, our mountain emerged out of the chaos. As it grew, so too did the might of the Olympians. We created a world of peace, a world of prosperity. A world that lives in the shadow and safety of my mountain, a mountain that has come to be the absolute measure of strength and power. Now, on this day, that power is to be tested. The god,Tristan, seeks to destroy all that I have wrought. Brothers, put aside the petty grievances that have splintered us for so long. We will unite. We will stand together, and I will wipe out this plague! Olympus... will prevail!" Said Zeus.

All the people present shouted with encouragement. **'AHOO,AHOO,AHOO'**

 _The gods of Olympus come_ _together_

 _The forces of Chaos come to gather_

 _With the fallen hero who died in pain_

 _But will it in the end be all for vain._

"What was that" someone said

"It sounded like a prophecy" came another voice.

There was confusion all around when

 **BOOM**

Olympians scattered away from the explosion and there, where the explosion placed, in the middle of the throne room, stood all the dead gods and demigods, confused and feeling very much alive.

Along with them, stood a person who made everyone back away from the immense power he contained.

An other person was with them.

Athena-one of the dead bought back- recognized the 1st man immediately. She bowed in reverence to the person, saying "Lord Chaos".

All the people present bowed. Chaos, for it was him, grumbled something and finally spoke."Olympians, I present you my son-oniás, meaning 'killer'. He shall be the leader of your army in this war. We have decided to help you in this war or all mankind will suffer greatly. Respect my son or he will kill you all."

Poseidon spoke- "May I know who shall be the helpers, my lord.''

Chaos replied with" My son will. My army should be arriving in 40 minutes, so be ware. they shall be here on Olympus. Also I have bought all these gods and demigods back to life to help you in war. Without them winning would be impossible."

The gods bowed again.

And with that, Chaos left.

" **I shall be transporting a person here on Earth. His name is Jorg Peters. Or peters. He is a demigod but the strongest alive as I gave him some of my powers."** spoke Onias.

And a minute later, there stood Jorg.

Zeus spluttered. Recognizing him immediately. "you..y..yo..you."

Peters smiled. " Yes, Zeus, It is I. Remember, you tried to kill me when I was young. You killed my mother with your lightning bolt. You also killed my twin sister in cold blood. my mother has not yet given you up. Her name is Nyx and she will kill you, my patron is Onias. I am 10,48 years old. As you were killing me, Chaos rescued me."

In a minute, as fast as lightning, Zeus lay on the floor.

Peters had thrown an silver axe on his thigh. Impaling him.

Zeus coughed up blood.

The other gods watched in dread fascination. Onias, however, conjured a box of popcorn and happily munched on them while watching the scene.

it was a crazy sight, to say the least


	23. Chapter 23

Narrator POV

Peter finally calmed down. Zeus checked his adam's apple to see if it was intact or not. Onias finally finished his popcorn.

Then something crazy happened.

 **BOOM**

A figure emerged from a big bomb blast. It had 3 heads and a blue, pale body.

Immense power ran out from it.

Onias recognized him immediately. It was Vishnu, the strongest protogeni of the hindus.

Peter ran towards him, but before Onias could stop him, a discus, with sharp prong ends flew towards his neck, and would have severed it if not for Jason Grace. He flew towards Peter and pushed him apart.

Sacrifice.

Jason fell down, dead, his head severed.

Vishnu, on the other hand, Ran towards...Zeus.

The Olympian backed away, but his throne caught the impact of the Hindu's attack.

Zeus ran towards the exit, along with all the others.

Soon, no one was there except Vishnu and Onias.


	24. Chapter 24

"So, you're Vishnu,huh, don't seem like much. I think you need a fighting lesson." Said Onias.

The god did not reply and simply attacked.

Onias swerved to the left as the god attacked and ducked as he kicked, then, retaliated with a stomp kick to the left. With Vishnu incapacitated for the moment, he quickly punched him in the side and then followed with a brutal claw to the god's face.  
Vishnu staggered and backed, the scar on his face dripping red blood. Then the god bared his teeth and turned into...a boar.

The boar lashed out and met contact with the head of its enemy. When Onias recovered, he finally noticed the boar's siOnias'sze.

It was huge... very huge.

Onias took out his weapon, a huge sword with a purple aura around it and attacked.  
The boar charged Onias and would have killed him if it had not have been pushed back by his opponents sword. Though the sword did not touch, it still backed away, feeling the power of the sword.

Onias dodged a kick and punched the boar in it's snout. The boar shook it off and bared of its tusks. Gold tusk's.

Onias quickly jumped,somersaulted in mid-air,grabbed the boar's tusk ,landed on his feet...holding the boar's tusks.

The boar changed back into the god Vishnu.

Onias lifted his palm and fired a burst of gold light which, when hitting the god, turned into ropes and held the god. Binding his body,hands and legs in a gold rope which swirled and exploded.

The god was defeated


	25. Chapter 25

Boom!

Vishnu broke of the chains and led a hasty retreat, but his point was made.

 **The Hindu gods would stand at nothing to destroy the gods and rule the world.**

Onias healed himself of the little wounds he had been inflicted on and signalled the gods to return...needlessly, the attack had bring upon some shock on the gods.

Two attacks by the Hindus already. They would stop at nothing.

 **"Heroes,Gods,Idiots, the war has begun. With this cowardly attack of the enemy, they have made it so that no parley or pardon may be given. We will strike and strike hard. Destroy them all, raze them to the ground!."** Said Onias with the voice of a commanding officer who would stop at nothing to make sure that victory was theirs.

All gods,demigods and idiots shouted and hailed Onias. Well...all except for one special demigod whose name was...something which I don't think I will tell you. LOL !

Onias grinned an evil grin and said the 4 words which would change the history of the bloodiest war in Greek history." **We attack at dawn."**

 **(at this point i request you to listen the song "Battle of the fates" by john williams to get inside the view.)**


	26. Chapter 26

**5:30 PM**

 **2 days after the attack on Olympus by Vishnu.**

 **Greece, The Acropolis, Athens.**

The invaders moved swiftly through the pillars of the ancient Parthenon. There were 15 of them in total, all given 4 throwing knives and 1 large blade. They also carried a large BAR gun with advanced holding which carried splinter grenades.

There mission was simple- to break the Greeks spirit and to destroy their national monument.

There side was chosen- The Indians.

There profession was in need- Assassins.

The 15 men split up into 3 groups, moving like shadows across the pillars. A guard dripped down dead, a large slit in neck where on of the men had run across their blade, swiftly and heartlessly.

4 of the men took out the grenades and threw them into the Acropolis. 5 seconds later, the bombs exploded. The splinters sending small bullets in the pillars as well as a large burst of fire, setting fire to a monument.

Three of the men took care of the security. There swords and guns killing all the guards and breaking the cameras.

The rest continued with their _other_ mission. To kill as many people as they could.

The explosion was a simple diversion, to draw the staff and media to the Acropolis.

While the men would be there, screaming and shouting for a picture, the assassins would kill 20 men, brutally and effortlessly.

16 minutes later, their job was done.

 **Olympus.**

" **AGGGGHHHHH"** , screamed Athena, goddess of war craft and strategy. She could sense it.

"What is it, Athena", asked Zeus, when suddenly he doubled up too. So did all the other gods.

Finally, when peace was restored, Apollo said, " I sense a great deal of disturbance in the force."

After the gods were done staring at Apollo and chewing him out, Zeus used his divine powers and looked at Greece, their natural home world.

Needless to say, the gods lost it.

 **2 days later , a dry desert in India, Thar desert or the great Indian Desert.**

"Heroes, Gods and Immortals, I bring you today what would seem like glorious death or amazing immortality. The Indians have to be pushed back today if we are to see tomorrow. So men, here are my orders- Anybody who runs away will be killed by my hands...if, by some god forsaken reason, I lose my courage and run away, then you all will kill me. You will only retreat when the ordre to do so is given...and those orders will never be given. FOR GREECE AND HER MEN,WOMEN AND CHILDREN."

These words were spoken by Onias, who had taken up all the men the gods had to fight this final battle against the Hindu gods and demigods.

5 minutes later, the battle began.


	27. Chapter 27

The battle was large, lengthy and the first of many.

Over 1000 losses on both sides, brutal,gory and bloody deaths, the battle took a toll on both the sides of the war.

Arrows flew, blood was splattered everywhere, dead bodies lay mangled and men and women lay slaughtered.

The battle made the Trojan war look like a balloon fight. Both sides lay battered and screams were screamed.

A battalion of Greek archers lay mutilated and slaughtered on one side while a group of around 20 Indian magicians lay in one group, their heads all missing.

Both sides sent certain violent messages to each other. The Greeks fought for revenge and their home while the Indians fought for war and empires.

In a certain part of the battle field, the Hindi god Yama, god of death, used a deadly spiked mace to batter his enemies...a bit away from there, Ares with his giant sword disembowelled his attackers.

The king of the Hindu gods , Indra, threw his deadly Vajra ( a lightning bolt ) at the Greeks.

Zeus had taken out a large blade, called the "Blade of Olympus" to kill his enemies. Never before had his allies seen such a powerful and deadly Zeus. The Hindus lay at his feet, killed.

Perhaps the most impressive was Onias. With his deadly duel blades given to him by Chaos called the "Blades of War" he killed his opponents. These blades were about two feet long, curved like a scimitar twice. They were attached to his hands by magical blades which expanded on his will. With these chains he could use them as long range weapons. The twirled in the air around him, going through his opponents left and right.

Vishnu used his special disk called the "Sudharshan Chakra" which was a discus with spiked flaming edges. This disk he threw at his enemies which severed their heads.

The war took all and gave nothing...except for perhaps rage and blood.

There were a hundred taken prisoners and ten thousand killed.

Finally the battle ended.


End file.
